


【哈德】不明所以隆巴顿

by Kriyacinth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriyacinth/pseuds/Kriyacinth
Summary: 纳威在哈利身上发现了很多被蚊子咬过的痕迹
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	【哈德】不明所以隆巴顿

霍格沃兹城堡里的驱蚊咒失效了吗？格兰芬多浴室里，纳威看了看哈利脖子和胸口的红痕，疑惑地拧了拧眉头，回过头看了眼浴室顶部的窗口。他得给奶奶寄个信，让她帮忙猫头鹰一瓶驱蚊水过来，或许可以再给哈利带一瓶？毕竟，纳威看了眼哈利那天赋异禀的下半身，窘迫地迅速移开了目光，哈利似乎有点太受到蚊子的喜爱了，大腿内侧都布满了被蚊子疼爱过得痕迹。

“哈利，”纳威清了清嗓子，试图引起哈利的注意，“你知道巫师届有魔药能趋避蚊虫吧？。”

哈利不明所以地看着他，“哦哦，知道了，所以？”

“嫌麻烦的话，斯普劳特教授的温室里养的驱驱草也有这种功效。”纳威涨红了脸，他习惯于默默地把事情做好，很少主动向别人询问是否需要帮助，尤其是在对方看起来并没有意识到的情况下。

“哦，纳威，你要是想在寝室里养的的话我没意见，你问罗恩他们就行。”哈利了然地笑了笑，迅速冲掉了身上的泡沫(老天，魁地奇训练真的能让人长出这么分明的腹肌吗？)，走上前拍了拍他的肩膀走掉了。

––––––––

“嘿，罗恩。”哈利身为队长已经提前去了魁地奇球场，其他人不是出去玩就是去上课了，只留下他和正在整理训练用具的罗恩。纳威叫住了罗恩。

“兄弟，怎么了？”罗恩停下手里给笤帚柄打蜡的动作(这个笤帚护理箱是赫敏去年送的圣诞礼物)，抬眼看着纳威。

“你不觉得哈利需要一些帮助吗？”纳威的声音显得有些过于严肃了，梅林知道他只是不善于在背后讨论其他人的事情而已。

“你什么意思？”罗恩站直了身体，纳威注意到他脸上那种轻松愉悦的表情消失了，脸色严肃得简直让他想退缩。

“不，别误会。我只是说，寝室里的驱蚊咒最近是不是失效了？”

“没有感觉到啊？”罗恩一脸疑惑，“发生什么了吗？”

“哈利好像很招蚊子，你看他脖子上的痕迹！”纳威脱口而出，他的脸不由自主地红了。哈利结实健美的身体浮现在他眼前，还有那健壮的大腿肌肉，那该死的蚊子留下的痕迹让他看起来该死的性感了。快停下，你是个直男！纳威100%确定自己的性取向，这不怪他，只是有些人的存在就是来打破审美壁垒的。

“那个...”纳威看见红色以肉眼可见的速度爬上罗恩的脖子和脸颊，他现在可以确定那看起来至少和自己的一样红。“那不是蚊子，是......某些其他的生物......总之不用担心，谢谢你，纳威。”罗恩一把抓起笤帚跑出了宿舍。

“好的。”纳威对着空空如也的寝室回答，他总觉得罗恩有种落荒而逃的意味。

不管怎么说，动物学不是他的专长，也许他需要问问赫敏？毕竟，哈利身上的痕迹实在是有点太多了一些，出于好室友的良知，他没法不为他担心。

––––––––

“赫敏，你现在有时间吗。”

纳威在公共休息室逮到了正在学习的赫敏。这真的很难，因为她不是在上课就是在图书馆，难得出现在休息室里的时候身边也会围绕着哈利和罗恩。出于某种他也不清楚的考量，他觉得还是单独问她比较好。

“有的，怎么了纳威？”赫敏合上手里的书，直直地看着他的眼睛，让纳威觉得即使他们已经八年级了，赫敏看起来还像那个刚入学时带着他一个车厢一个车厢帮他找蟾蜍的热心小女巫，他不由得放松下来。

“我觉得哈利好像被什么东西缠住了，我之前以为是蚊子，但罗恩说不是还叫我不用担心。可是......”纳威说到这有点为难，他不确定和一位异性谈论自己室友的身体是否合适。哦，他又想起那该死的腹肌了，还有深刻的人鱼线......不，快停下！

他看到赫敏挑了挑眉，等待着他进一步解释。他咽了口口水，犹豫了一下继续说:“哈利身上有很多红红的痕迹，我担心会不会对他的身体造成不好的影响。”

“噢！”赫敏尖叫了一声，又迅速地捂住了嘴。她快速地小声说到:“不用担心，他不会伤害哈利的。纳威，我建议你不要再和别人提起这件事，他们––他不是很想让人知道。”她说完，好像觉得不够似的，“啪”地一声把书拍在了面前的桌子上，“我需要你向我保证，纳威！”

纳威承认自己被吓到了，他想起奶奶曾经告诫过他，永远不要招惹一只护犊的母狮子，于是毫不犹豫地点了点头，甚至在自己都没有意识到之前。

“谢谢你，纳威。我要去上课了，再见。”

纳威目送着赫敏快步走出公共休息室，他依稀听到赫敏嘴里念叨着“我就说过让他收敛点...”。纳威没有在意，知道自己的好朋友没有遇到麻烦让他松了一口气。不过，赫敏刚刚是不是管那个东西叫“他”来着？所以那是个人？还是个男人？

好吧，他现在开始感到好奇了。

–––––––

隔壁的床幔中传来窸窸窣窣的声音，已经是深夜了，他的舍友们都睡了，罗恩的床上甚至已经响起了轻微的鼾声，但纳威却一直盯着头顶的床帐，等待着。功夫不负有心人，连熬了两天夜之后，他终于等到了。

寝室的门打开又合上，发出轻微的“咔嗒”声，纳威赶紧从床上爬起来，为了守候哈利，他甚至连巫师袍都没有脱，从床上下来就赶紧跟了出去。

公共休息室空无一人，纳威知道哈利有一件隐形衣，但是他已经做好了准备。他从兜里掏出了一只护树罗锅，小家伙正打着哈欠不满地盯着他，仿佛在谴责他大半夜地打扰他的美梦。“嘘，嘘，”纳威赶忙用手指压住了嘴唇示意它安静，低声说“下周动物保护课带你去禁林玩。”

护树罗锅咬了一口纳威的手指，不情不愿地在他的手心坐了下来，用它那树梢一样细长翠绿的手指指了指门口。纳威赞许地摸了摸它的脑袋，这是他专门培养出的护树罗锅，可以感知到周围生物的方位，即使他们是隐形的。纳威不由得替斯普劳特教授为自己感到骄傲，或许他可以周末约卢娜出来？她一定会喜欢的。纳威的脸有点发烫，快步走出了公共休息室的大门。

他一路走的磕磕绊绊，纳威没有隐形斗篷，不得不格外小心来防止自己被巡查的教授或费尔奇和他的猫抓住。幸好这一路有惊无险，没有遇到任何人，除了在走廊上与灰夫人擦肩而过，但她只是冷淡地瞥了他一眼就继续转回去盯着黑湖了。纳威没心思探究灰夫人到底在看什么，她总是这么忧郁。他跟着护树罗锅的指引来到了一个空教室外面。

教室的门半开着，隐隐约约的谈话声从里面传来。

“波特，我说了多少遍我们为什么不去我的寝室！这里的桌子硬的要死。”

蛮横，尖锐––是马尔福的声音！纳威瞪大了眼，难道那些痕迹是马尔福留下的？哈利被他威胁了？他要不要进去帮帮哈利––

他的胡思乱想被哈利低沉磁性的声音打断了，“德拉科，难道不是你说的想体验一下教室......”

哈利的声音低了下去，取而代之的是啧啧的水声。哈利和马尔福到底在干什么？纳威往门口移动了一点，恰好能透过门缝看到哈利的身影，但他的上半身正往前倾斜，脑袋被门挡住了。虽然看不到，但他确定马尔福就站在哈利对面。

看起来哈利并没有什么事，纳威松了口气。他注意到哈利的腿稍微动了动，哈利的巫师袍被脱掉了扔在一边的椅子上，露出修身的牛仔裤紧紧地裹在腿上，凸显出流畅有力的线条。而被他包住的肌肉，此时正紧紧地绷着，隔着裤子也能看到肌肉诱人的微颤。纳威忽然觉得嘴有点干––

不，想想卢娜。

他抹了把脸，发出的声音好像有些大，他看到哈利直起身子警惕地望向这个方向，带着强大压迫力的目光扫了过来。纳威屏住呼吸往阴影里藏了藏，他感受到手里的护树罗锅也害怕地僵硬得一动不动。所以他到底吃错了什么药要跟踪这个魔法界公认的最强大的巫师？

不过，哈利似乎没有发现自己，他的目光很快就移开了。纳威无声地呼出了一口气，他可不敢再暴露了，就连手里的护树罗锅都不再活跃地跳来跳去。在这个位置，他彻底看不到教室里的情况，虽然他也并不想看到，只想趁着哈利不注意赶紧溜走。至于担心马尔福对哈利不利？他刚刚是疯了才会担心马尔福能伤到哈利，在魔力上自然不用说，看看他那弱不禁风的小身板，打起架来说是投怀送抱还差不多。

又是一阵啧啧的水声，马尔福是不是在喘气？哈利在欺负他吗？不对，他不应该怀疑哈利的正直，所以他们是在进行某种训练？帮助马尔福提高体能？纳威越想越觉得有这个可能。

马尔福的声音已经从喘气变成低吟了，听起来像是累坏了，纳威百无聊赖地想，训练是不是差不多了？

一阵衣物摩擦的声音传来。

“德拉科，快点。”哈利似乎也累了，声音带着点沙哑，听起来竟然有些性感。不，快想想卢娜，卢娜。

他是不是听到那个马尔福不情不愿地哼了一声？又是一阵水声传来，和刚刚的不太一样，这个声音更小，刚刚听起来像是隔着一片水挤压的声音，现在听起来像是用湿润的手指摩擦这什么东西，或者用舌头在舔什么东西。纳威的脸红了，虽然不知道他们在干什么，但是想到哈利或者马尔福伸出舌头舔着冰激凌，乳白色的奶昔留在舌尖，嘴角还挂着一滴白白甜甜的液体......天啊，他们绝对不愧于霍格沃兹最美面孔的称号。

纳威已经完全放弃抵抗了，卢娜已经被他不知道扔了到哪里。他紧握着手里的护树罗锅，完全没有意识到它被捏疼了正不满地咬他的虎口。

“唔...嗯...”

马尔福听起来像是被什么东西堵住了嘴，被什么湿润的，巨大的东西将嘴里塞的满满的，只能从鼻腔里哼哼。哈利是把他的嘴堵住来训练他的耐力吗？纳威还记得魁地奇比赛上小马尔福满面通红的样子，眼角红通通的，金发凌乱地贴在额头上，脸上还挂着半掉不掉的汗滴。波特用什么东西堵住了那双红润的嘴唇？手指还是什么更大的东西？哦不纳威隆巴顿，你究竟在想什么！波特为什么会把手伸进马尔福嘴里？

“哦对，就是这样，宝贝。”

哈利的声音里也带着压抑的喘息，共鸣低沉急迫，听起来像是从胸腔中直接发出来的。看来马尔福干得不错，让哈利很满意。等等，他刚刚叫他什么？他没听错吧？

“嗯...可以了宝贝。”

好吧，他确实没听错，所以哈利和马尔福是那种关系？哈利和马尔福？没搞错吧？虽然战争最后马尔福倒戈做了凤凰社的间谍，甚至在最后一战中把魔杖扔给了哈利，让他们实现了最后的胜利，而且之后表现得还不错，至少再也没叫过赫敏泥巴种，甚至都不叫罗恩黄鼠狼了––但是，宝贝？确定吗？好吧，哈利好像每天都会和马尔福去魁地奇球场飞一圈，但那不是为了更好地摸清斯莱特林的实力吗？

“唔啊...慢点波特，疼...”

在他神游天外的时候，房间中好像传出了有人移动的声音，刚刚是不是有人撞在讲台上了？马尔福的声音怎么这么软？不过确实，如果他不是在讽刺别人的话，他的声音确实很动人，尾音微微上挑好像在撒娇一样，尤其是在他被弄疼的时候。他还记得三年级时马尔福被巴克比克划伤手臂，就是那样眼角闪着泪花，泪水半掉不掉地挂在睫毛上埋怨地看着哈利，哦不，那个时候还是仇恨地瞪着，不过考虑到他们现在的关系嘛......

“乖，忍一忍，很快就好了...”

哈利的声音闷住了，取而代之的是嘬吸的啧啧声和肉体猛然撞击的拍击声。纳威听到小马尔福发出一声短促的尖叫，仿佛是突然被人擒住了要害。马尔福的声音没停，只是变小了一些，哼哼唧唧的，好像很舒服的样子。

“呜啊，另一边，波特，另一边也要。”

等等？他们到底在干什么？！纳威在黑暗中瞪大了眼睛，护树罗锅终于“啵”地一声把自己从纳威的手里拔了出来。

“宝贝叫我什么？”

肉体撞击的声音加快了，每一下似乎都极为用力，响亮的啪啪声回荡在教室里。

“波......哈利！啊啊...哈利...哈利吸得好棒...不行了哈利...呜....”

那个声音，哈利是不是咬住了什么磨了磨？不是他想象的那样吧？马尔福的乳尖是不是和他本人一样缺少色素，所以是淡粉色的吗？他曾在洗澡时无意间看过哈利的，是散发着荷尔蒙气息的深褐色。哦不，不是这样的，他到底在想什么？虽然还是个处男，但如果他还意识不到教室里的两个人在做什么的话他就是个白痴，但是，哦，天哪。

“宝贝，我们换个姿势好不好？”

纳威从来没有听过哈利这么说话，他的声音低沉，危险，仿佛在诱哄着无知的猎物一步一步踏入设好的陷阱。他的话语中夹杂着嘶嘶声，仿佛一条毒蛇。哦，他怎么忘了，蛇佬腔。天啊，伏地魔当初怎么没想着用蛇佬腔征服巫师届的所有女巫––他听到了教室里传来的马尔福高亢的声音，夹杂着哈利的闷声低吼––还有所有的同性恋男巫。

“呜呜呜...哈利...不要了哈利...”

哈利似乎做了什么，而马尔福被刺激得受不了了？连他都能听得出马尔福话里的羞愤，但很可惜，喘息声让他话语中的威慑力荡然无存。

“嘘...宝贝...你看台下大家都在看着你呢。看着他们平日里严肃的马尔福学长淫荡地张开腿被人抱在怀里狠狠地操。”

好吧，他现在能确定他们在干嘛了，纳威生无可恋地想道。

“呜呜...哈利...求你快放我下来，不要了。”

马尔福听起来快要哭了，如果他没有听到他随着啪啪的撞击声难耐地哼唧的话，他简直要开始可怜他了。

“可是宝贝下面的小嘴可不是这么说的，宝贝吸得更紧了呢，我摸摸前面是不是也流水了...宝贝这里哭得好厉害，是不是很想让人看到你这幅淫荡的样子，你看，下面的学生都在好奇地盯着你的小穴看呢，宝贝可要用力吸啊。”

哈利的话被马尔福爆发出的一声抽泣打断了，纳威听到马尔福再也不压抑他的呻吟，高亢地媚叫起来，他从未想过男人的声音也能这么勾人。

“哈利...呜啊...快点...要到了。”

马尔福听起来似乎被逼到了崩溃的边缘，他想象着他像色情杂志里面的女郎一样扭着屁股。

“宝贝等我一下，我们一起射给他们看好不好。”

激烈的啪啪声在教室里响起，与空旷的教室反射出的回音交织在一起，听得人面红耳赤。

“不行了...忍不住了...要到了...啊啊啊。”

随着哈利的一声咆哮，屋子里的啪啪声停下了，屋子里的两个人喘着粗气，又响起了一阵啧啧的水声，纳威终于知道那是他们在接吻。至少我马上可以走了，他翻了个白眼。

“宝贝好美，你看他们都在夸你呢。他们说你流着精液的小穴好淫荡，好想操进去。可惜这张可爱的小嘴只有我一个人能喂饱，他们都嫉妒得要发疯呢。我们再来一次给他们看好不好？”

“不...啊啊啊...混蛋...不要碰那里啊...”

教室里又响起了肉体撞击的声音，纳威已经不想去思考马尔福说的那里是哪里了。他借着屋子里传来的呻吟声和低吼声的掩盖，脚步虚浮地回到寝室。

卢娜，他明天一定要约卢娜去霍格莫德。

**Author's Note:**

> 将剑圣迫害到底XD


End file.
